The Turning Point
by Moka18
Summary: A segment from the final battle. does not stick to the books so please don't hate.


Hermione could only watch as the bodies of all her friends fell to the ground one by one. They were losing. Voldemort was going to win. It was expected really now that she thought about. Most of those battling were her fellow classmates and how could a few years in school possibly match up to years of deatheater experience learning all kinds of dark magic. It just didn't.

She turned at the new scream expecting to find another of her friend's dead, blond hair falling to the floor. It wasn't someone she knew and from this angle she couldn't tell who it was – friend or foe? She pushed her way to the body finding Malfoy already there crumpled on his knees. She didn't have to look to know who it was. She knew. There was only one person who could make him have such an anguished look and scream like that.

'Malfoy.'

He looked up at her address, glaring at her like usual but she could see the pain behind it. She raised her wand expecting to have to fight him now but was astonished when he instead flicked round presenting her with his back and smirking at his uncle who had stayed silent until now.

'My, my uncle. Did you really have to do that? She was one of us.'

Rodolfus just grinned at the young Malfoy, not sensing his clear anger. Obviously he hadn't spent as much time with him as Hermione unfortunately had.

'Draco my dear boy that was necessary. She was weak. She would have turned you know. Protecting Potter from the dark lord was a mistake she needed to pay for.'

Draco just raised an eyebrow at that, rolling his sleeve shirts up slowly looking the picture of ease.

'Really? Then what punishment would I get for killing your bloody wife and friends?'

Hermione paused in shock. Was Malfoy really going to? Yep. Yep he was. With a flick of his wrist several of the deatheaters around fell to the floor dead as Draco advanced on his Uncle who had turned from confident to terrified.

'How? What?'

'A loss for words Uncle? Wow I'm impressed. I didn't expect such a big reaction. I'm not an idiot. Do you think if I had shown what I can truly do that the dark lord would have kept me practically inactive. No, he would have either killed me as he knew my loyalties didn't lie with him but my mother, or two, made me kill and torture a whole bunch of my classmates.'

Hermione tried to find a way to close her now wide open mouth. She knew he was smart, after all he was practically clipping at her heels in terms of marks which made her work all that much harder but she had no idea of this. With this kind of skill he could have easily taken down Harry several times and even been a challenge for her. But he had kept it a well hidden secret, knowing full well what would happen. She was astonished and secretly impressed, not that she'd ever admit it to him.

Rodolfus screamed on the ground as Draco crucio'd him over and over. It was too easy to kill him. His mother was dead. Dead. There was nothing he could do. What had surprised him though was Grangers hestitation to killing him. She easily had the chance and yet didn't.

'Granger, look out.'

He pushed her aside roughly, landing her on the ground as his asshole of a father grimaced at the missed spell, stalking closer. She stared at him incredulously before flicking round and killing Rodolfus as he aimed to fire at Draco.

'Thanks.'

They both couldn't help but grin at the simultaneous comment, before resuming the battle back to back. It was weird enemies for so long yet somehow they knew in that moment they could trust the other to protect them.

'Draco. Get away from the mudblood now!' Bellatrix shrieked as she came closer. Even Voldemort had now taken notice of the new allegiance taking place as the battle stated to swing against him.

'Yes, get away from her now.' His father angrily hissed.

He didn't answer just started firing spells at them as they blocked. But order members were also starting to catch on to the fact someone had switched sides and was now fighting with them.

'Malfoy?' Weaslette's expression was priceless but they didn't really have time for that now as he pushed her down to fire at Goyle Sr behind her, killing him.

'Granger, where the hell is Potter?' he yelled back at her as he straightened up and she dodged yet another curse.

'Don't know Malfoy, but if he doesn't get his butt in gear soon, I'm going to have to track him down, tie him up and drag the idiot before Voldemort myself.'

Draco chuckled as she took down Nott Sr whilst carrying on her angry raving. Who knew Granger could be funny?


End file.
